GB Plus Me Forever
by Catietheawesome
Summary: The continuing adventures of Jennifer and the Ghostbusters.
1. Preface

**Ever watch _The Real Ghostbusters_ or _Extreme Ghostbusters_? Well, this mini-series is like that, but with Jennifer involved in the stories. They might be about her; they might be about somebody else. Most of these will be my original prompts, but a few will be from a _Real Ghostbusters_ episode. You can't judge me, this is a free country!**

**Even though my GB+Me series is almost always in first person, this is going to be in third. However, I might forget because I habitually write in first, or I might do it that way on purpose. You never know with me…**

**Some of these will be romance or adventure, but they're all humor. And Slimer is going to be in some of them! Yay!**

**These aren't really going to be in chronological order, just in the order of when I think them up, so I'll type the year before I start the story.**

**I'll have the first chapter of Part Three out pretty soon but for now, just enjoy the universe of Jennifer Colby and her Ghostbustin' brothers…**


	2. Rookie Mistake

March 1990

"While Peter is on his honeymoon," said Egon. "I think we better hire a replacement for him."

"Sounds good to me, brainiac," replied Jennifer.

So the Ghostbusters put an ad in the paper, asking for applicants. The following day, there was a knock on the door. Janine opened it. "Yes, who's there?"

Standing on the doorstep was a lanky kid with messy blonde hair and braces. "Hi, I'm Evan Johnson. I'm here about the job," he cheerfully introduced himself.

"Come on in," said Janine, opening the door.

"Oof!" Evan tripped over the threshold. "Uh, sorry!"

_Oh, Lord,_ thought Janine. _This can't be good._

The Ghostbusters interviewed the kid. "Well, you've got the job," said Ray.

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Evan.

The alarm rang. "I guess it's time for your first job, Rookie!" said Jennifer. "Come on!"

The Ghostbusters and their new protégé suited up. "It's a Class Five down in Queens," said Janine.

"We're headed out!" said Winston. The five of them hopped into the Ectomobile.

"There he is!" Ray shouted. "On the roof!"

"Got him," called Winston. He tried to get it, but the spook was too fast. He zipped out of the way.

"Rookie, he's coming your way!" called Jennifer.

Evan fumbled for his neutrona wand as the ghost quickly approached. He fired.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Egon as Evan's stream nearly decapitated them all.

"Yipe!" squealed Jennifer from the ground. "His aim's a little off, isn't it?"

"Hey, he just needs a little practice," defended Ray. "None of us were the best shot starting out, were we?"

"You better be right, Ray," grumbled Jennifer. "Otherwise I'm gonna check up on our insurance!"

They picked themselves up off the ground. "Alright, now let's bust us a ghost!" said Winston.

"There it is!" Egon pointed behind Evan.

Evan whirled around. "I'll get it!" He fired the pack at the ghost.

"Hey, you did it!" cried Ray as the rookie's stream latched onto the specter.

"I did? Hey, thanks Ray!" Evan turned around to grin proudly at them all, letting the ghost get loose in the process.

"Aw, crap!" yelled Winston. "I'll get it!" He ran over and caught the ghost with ease.

"Nice one, Zedd! Here comes the trap!" called Jennifer. She tossed the trap under the ghost and stomped on the pedal. The pesky ghost was sucked in.

"Yay! We did it!" cheered Evan.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Jennifer tried to show Evan how to empty a trap. "Okay, you just hit this button-"

"This one?" asked Evan. He pressed the button.

"No!" exclaimed Jennifer.

The ghost that they had just caught escaped out of the trap. "FREEEEEEEDOM!" it wailed.

Jennifer clapped her hand to her forehead. "_After_ you put the trap in the containment unit! Never before!"

"Oops," said Evan. "Sorry."

The ghost whirled around the room, cackling. "I WANT REVEEEEEEENGE!"

"Grab a pack! Now!" ordered Jennifer.

Evan raced out the room, tripping as he did so. "I'm really getting a bad feeling about this," groaned Jennifer.

The ghost whooshed toward her. "Aaaaaaaaah!" squealed Jennifer as the ghost grabbed her up and held in midair.

Evan ran back in, gun at the ready. "Here I go!"

"NO!" yelled Jennifer, still in the ghost's clutches of the ghost. "DON'T SHOOT!"

"What's going on in here?" cried Ray as he came running in. He saw Jennifer and the ghost. "What happened!" he yelled at Evan.

"I uh, accidentally released the ghost," admitted Evan.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" shrieked Jennifer.

"What do we do?" Evan asked Ray.

"Well we can't shoot the ghost until he lets Jennifer go," said Ray.

Jennifer was trying to wriggle out of the ghost's grasp, to no avail. "Okay, you wanna play hardball?" growled Jennifer. "I'll give you hardball!"

She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth as hard as she could into the ghost's hand.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" screamed the ghost, releasing Jennifer. She fell to the floor.

"Jenny! Are you okay?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I landed on my ass-I got padding back there!" she winced, as she rubbed her butt.

"Shoot, Evan!" exclaimed Ray.

Evan fired at the ghost-and missed by about five feet. "Oh for the love, gimme that!" grumbled Jennifer. She grabbed the wand out of his hand and took aim. "This one's for my ass!" she shouted.

"No, wait!" Ray yelled. "We have to chase him out of this room. We can't hit the containment unit!"

"How do we do that?" asked Evan.

"Jenny, try herding him with the stream, but don't hit the storage facility!" ordered Ray.

"You got it!" replied Jennifer. She shot the wall next to the ghost. It quickly inched away from the stream, closer to the door.

"Atta girl, again!" cheered Ray.

Jennifer kept firing until the ghost had fled the room. "Alright, now let's get him!" exclaimed Ray as he grabbed the trap off the floor.

They ran out into the main hall after the ghost. Jennifer fired the stream at the ghost and nabbed him. Ray slid out the trap and hit the button. The ghost was toast.

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing!" cheered Jennifer as she high fived Ray.

"Wow, two in one day! We're on fire!" cheered Evan. "I think I'm really improving!"

Ray and Jennifer looked at each other. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" asked Jennifer.

"Tell me what?" asked Evan.

Jennifer patted him on the shoulder. "Evan, turn in your jumpsuit."

* * *

A week later, Peter came in. "I'm back, everyone!" he called. "Did you guys miss me or what?"

"Peter!" Ray, Egon, Winston, and Jennifer cheered. "Thank goodness!"

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Peter asked.

The Ghostbusters looked at each other. "Oh, not much," said Jennifer. "Just the dull, boring life of a Ghostbuster."


	3. KFC

K.F.C. (**K**elpie **F**oul **C**alamity)

August 1987

"I suggest Chinese," said Egon.

"No, we have that all the time," rebutted Ray. "What about pizza?"

The Ghostbusters, as usual, were deciding what to have for dinner.

"We _really_ have that all the time," Jennifer pointed out. "I say Mexican."

"How about calzones?" Peter cut in.

"NO!" shouted Ray, Egon, and Jennifer.

"Okay, okay!"

"Hey, how does fried chicken sound?" Winston proposed.

"Yeah, you would suggest that, Winston," snorted Jennifer. "Well, I'll vote for chicken. Anybody else?"

Peter, Ray, and Egon looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

At Kentucky Fried Chicken, the gang munched into some original recipe. "Spicy," said Jennifer, satisfied. "Just that way I like it!"

"I ordered two breasts. I'm a two breasts man," grinned Peter. Jennifer smacked the back of his head with her greasy hands.

Suddenly, Egon's PKE meter went off. "Geez Egghead, do you have to take that thing everywhere?" said Peter.

Egon studied his meter. "Ray, there's something here."

"Cool your jets, Spengy," said Ray. "It's just KFC. What could happen?"

"Hey! My legs are walking away!" Jennifer suddenly exclaimed.

"That's generally the part of the body that walks," said Winston.

"No, not my legs! My drumsticks!" Jennifer gestured to her plate, and sure enough, her chicken legs had decided to take a stroll of their own accord.

"Okay, maybe there is something here," admitted Peter.

"_COME TO ME, MY MINIONS!_" A voice roared.

"Who-who said that?" stammered Jennifer.

"Um," Ray pointed behind her. "He did."

The gang whirled around. There was a large white-haired ghost behind them with a white mustache and wearing an apron and an old-fashioned bowtie. "It's the Colonel!" shrieked Jennifer.

"Look out!" yelled Egon.

The group was forced to hop up on the table because the floor was flooded with zombie-fied fried chicken parts. They made their way toward Colonel Sanders and started building him a chicken body to inhabit.

The Colonel cackled. "_Soon, I and my deep-fried underlings will rule the world!_"

"What are we gonna do?" screamed Jennifer.

"Somebody has to get a proton pack out the car!" bellowed Egon.

"I'll go!" volunteered Winston. He hopped down off the table.

"_Get him!_" the Colonel screeched, pointing at Winston.

A few of the chicken pieces started to attack Winston. A wing opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into Winston's leg. "Ah! I've heard of your lunch biting back, but this is ridiculous!" he yelped.

He managed to get to the Ectomobile, retrieve a pack, and come back. "Alright, Sanders, you're fried!" Winston cried.

He fired at the dastardly ghost. The stream grabbed the Colonel in midair. "_Aiiiiiiii!_" shrieked the Colonel.

"Nice one, Winston!" cheered Ray. "Where's the trap?"

"Uh…trap?" said Winston. "Oh crap, I forgot it!"

"On it!" Jennifer hopped off the table and raced outside. She ran back in, trap in hand. "Okay, Winnie! Bring over him here!"

Jennifer set the trap down on the floor. Winston swung the Colonel over. "_You will regret this!_" screeched Sanders.

"Sorry, Harland! End of the line!" shouted Jennifer. She stomped on the pedal, and the Colonel disappeared.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the guy behind the counter. "You like, saved us!"

"All in a day's work, kid," Jennifer grinned as she picked up the steaming trap. She sniffed it. "Huh. Kinda smells like frying oil."

"You guys deserve a reward for this!" said the guy.

"That's really not necessary-" Egon began to say.

"But if you really want to give us a reward," said Peter, "We'd gladly accept."

"I'm gonna go like, get the manager!" The kid ran off into the back of the restaurant.

"Nice work, you two," said Ray.

"Thanks, Ray," said Winston. "The bad news is: I'll never be able to eat chicken again!"

"Me either!" groaned Jennifer.

The kid came running back in with the manager at his side. "They like, saved the day, sir!"

"Thank you so much!" said the manager. "Listen, as reward, you guys get free fried chicken for the rest of your lives!"

"Oh no!" the Ghostbusters groaned.


	4. Home on the Range Pt 1

July 1985

Jennifer walked into the living room, shaking her head. "What's wrong, Jenny?" asked Ray.

"I just got a call from my cousin Clark in Texas. He says we need to get up there pronto," said Jennifer. "Something about a 'chupacabra'."

Egon looked up from his lab work. "Wait, did you say chupacabra?"

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded.

"What's a chupacabra, Egon?" asked Winston.

Egon walked over to his small library of occult reference books. He grabbed one of the shelf and started to thumb through it. "Aha! Here it is."

Ray, Jennifer, Peter, and Winston came over to him and looked over his shoulder to see the book. "A chupacabra," Egon read aloud, "is a legendary cryptid rumored to inhabit parts of the Americas with a reported habit of attacking and drinking the blood of livestock, especially goats. Most biologists and wildlife management officials view the chupacabra as an urban legend."

"Of course, we know better," added Ray.

"I used to hear legends about chupacabras all the time as a kid," said Jennifer. "I guess I always thought they were just a story."

"So I suppose we're all headed down south to catch some blood sucking dog?" guessed Peter.

"Not all of us have to go," reasoned Ray.

"And besides," Janine spoke up from the doorway. "If you think I'm going pick up your slack while you all go gallivanting off to Texas, you're crazy!"

"Cause we were so sane before," joked Winston.

"Okay, so Jennifer and I will go to Texas while you three stay here," decided Ray.

"I'd like to come too," said Egon. "This will be a wonderful opportunity to study some new paranormal life forms and I may never have a chance like this again."

"You just want at that barbeque, don't you Egon?" Peter teased.

"Um…I don't think I should go," said Jennifer unsurely.

"Why not, Jenny?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, you afraid of stepping in a cow patty or something?" joked Peter.

Jennifer gave him a look. "Venkman, I've stepped in about a million cow patties and not one of them was as bad as looking at your ugly mug."

"She burned you, Peter," Winston grinned.

Jennifer sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll go."

* * *

On the plane, Egon was reading a book, Ray was dozing, and Jennifer was staring out the window. Egon tapped her shoulder. "Why didn't you want to come?" he asked.

Jennifer flushed. "I didn't _not_ want to come. It's just…my family didn't approve of me taking classes in New York, remember? Besides, being from Texas is sort of embarrassing. You heard all that stuff Peter was saying about cow patties. People tend to think that we're all a bunch of hicks down in Texas, and truthfully, none of them even try to dispel that stereotype. They enjoy it."

"I think I understand," said Egon.

"The thing is," Jennifer continued, "I'm sort of an outcast in my family. Nobody understands why I don't like sweet tea or country music or why I live in New York with you guys. So you can see why I'm hesitant."

Egon nodded slowly. "Listen," he said. "You never have to be ashamed for being who you are. If your family doesn't appreciate who you are, it's their fault, not yours."

A small smile crept across Jennifer's face. She leaned over and hugged him. "You know everything, don't you?" she teased. "Thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, the plane had landed and Jennifer, Ray, and Egon had walked outside of the terminal. "Man, it's hot here," said Ray, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"That's an understatement," retorted Egon.

Jennifer shrugged. "Hey, it's home. Welcome to Texas, boys."

A man in a plaid shirt with a farmer's tan was waiting for them outside. "Hey, Jenny Ruth!" he shouted at the sight of the three.

Jennifer winced. "Not the middle name," she moaned under her breath. Then she put on a smile and called to the man, "Hey, Clark."

Clark bounded over to them. "Hi there, cuz! Good to see ya!" Then he observed Ray and Egon standing behind her. "Whoa! We were expecting you to bring home one big strapping man, not two!"

"This is Ray and Egon, my best friends," Jennifer said. "They're here to help."

"Nice to meet ya," said Clark, shaking their hands.

"So what's this about a chupacabra?" Ray asked.

"It was the biggest ess oh bee I've ever seen in my life!" Clark exclaimed, gesturing with his arms to show the rough size of the beast. "Bigger than Dallas!"

"Believe me, that's saying something," Jennifer translated.

"Did anyone else see this chupacabra?" Egon inquired.

"Whole damn town's seen it, just about!" Clark replied. He eyed Egon. "What's the matter? Don't believe me?"

"It's not that, Clark," Jennifer quickly cut in, seeing that Egon had inadvertently riled her cousin's temper. "It's just that in science we always look for the simplest explanation."

Clark grunted. "Well we better get going. The whole family's waiting to see ya, plus Mom's making barbeque tonight."

Jennifer groaned with delight. "Aunt Jessie's making ribs? Let's go!"

The three grabbed their bags and headed out to Clark's truck. Jennifer grabbed Egon's elbow. "Spengs, you gotta be careful about what you say around here," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Egon asked.

"This isn't New York, where everybody insults everybody else and doesn't care," explained Jennifer. "Texas people kind of have tempers. You're lucky I was there to placate Clark. Just try to be polite and don't ask any unnecessary questions, okay?"

Egon raised an eyebrow. "How come Ray isn't getting this talk?"

"Ray gets along with everybody," Jennifer said simply. "You're harder to understand."

"Is that an insult?" Egon asked a little sarcastically.

Jennifer grinned. "That means you've got a complex coolness that oafs like my family don't get. Now let's go get some barbeque!"

* * *

**End of Part 1. And yes, some of us Texans actually do say "bigger than Dallas." Ha ha ha. |:(**


	5. Home on the Range Pt 2

Jennifer leaned back from the table, holding her stomach. "Aunt Jessie, I think you killed me," she moaned.

Aunt Jessie smiled sweetly at her niece. She was a plump woman with a once athletic build. Her hair was bleached blonde to the point of ridiculousness, considering that she was in her mid-fifties. "You sure you don't have room for some banana pudding, Puddin'?" she asked in a voice as sugary as the dessert she had mentioned.

Jennifer quickly shook her head. "No way, I'll bust a gut. I think Egon here might want some, he's got a real sweet tooth."

"You want some, hon'?" Aunt Jessie asked, turning to Egon.

"No thank you, ma'am." Egon's talk with Jennifer about Texas protocol had kind of spooked him, so he was going out of his way to be polite, but mostly, to just not have to speak at all.

"Did you just call Jennifer 'Pudding', Mrs. Colby?" Ray asked Aunt Jessie.

"Oh Lord," laughed Jessie. "Let me tell you the story behind that little nickname we gave Jenny back when she was in fourth grade."

"You really don't have to," Jennifer quickly said.

"Oh hush, your friends want to know," Jessie told her. "Now let's see. It was back in sixty-four, and little Jenny here had won the "Lil' Miss Puddin' Pageant." See, it's a special pageant for girls who got a little, uh, puddin' around the middle."

Jennifer groaned. "It was just baby fat, Aunt Jess. Not 'pudding'."

"Wait," said Ray, turning to Jennifer. "You mean, as a child you were…"

"Yes, yes I was," Jennifer said quickly. "Can we talk about something now? Like this super scary chupacabra?"

"You know, I was just talking to Betsy Craddock today," said Aunt Jessie, disregarding Jennifer's comment. "She said her boy Colton's still not seeing anyone."

Jennifer threw her arms up in the air. "I don't even like Colton Craddock! I dated twice in high school and he was the most annoying boy I've ever met!"

"Well still, you could go over and at least say hi," suggested Jessie craftily. But Jennifer saw right threw her aunt's plan.

"Aunt Jessie, I can't see anyone back home because…I'm already seeing someone," Jennifer made up a lie off the top of her head.

"You're seeing someone? Who?" Jessie asked, falsely pleased. She was actually disgruntled because it wasn't a hometown boy.

"Uh..." Jennifer's mind ticked around for a name, any name at all... "I'm dating…Egon!" she finally exclaimed, gesturing to him. Egon, who had been taking a sip of sweet tea at the time, choked on his drink at Jennifer's words and started to cough.

Jennifer jumped up and patted him on the back. "Are you alright…uh, sweetheart?" she added quickly.

Egon swallowed, his face turning back to a normal tone. He stared up at Jennifer quizzically. _Play along, PLEASE_, Jennifer's face told him. He nodded slightly. "I'm fine…honey," he said awkwardly.

Jennifer gave him one firm nod. _Good, keep it up._ She sat back down.

"Oh…how nice…" said Jessie slowly. "Well, anybody else want pudding?"

* * *

"Look man, I'm really sorry for putting you on the spot like that," said Jennifer later to Egon. They and Ray had gone to the motel where the boys were staying. The family had insisted that Jennifer stay with them. "I had to say something, and you were the first person I thought of. Can you forgive me?"

"It's not a problem, Jennifer. I don't mind," replied Egon.

"You say that, but I know how…uh…" Jennifer trailed off, not sure how to word her thought without insulting Egon.

"How awkward he is around women?" Ray finished.

Jennifer glowered at Ray. "Thanks, Ray. That's the exact phrase I was trying to avoid."

"I guess I'm not exactly a ladies' man," muttered Egon.

"Egon, don't downgrade yourself. You've got more game than, say, Peter." Jennifer paused. "Now that I think about, a stick has more game than Peter…but my point is, you are actually attractive. You just have no self-esteem."

"Wait…I'm attractive?" Egon asked surprisedly, raising his eyebrows.

"Have you met Janine Melnitz? Have you really not noticed how ga-ga she is over you?" Jennifer asked him incredulously. Egon looked shocked, as if it had never occurred to him that a woman could view him in a way other than platonic.

"Anyway," Jennifer went on, "so tomorrow we should probably take some valences and start looking for this chupacabra. The longer we wait…"

"Yeah, I agree," Ray piped up. "But let's get some shut-eye for now."

"Definitely," Jennifer nodded, yawning a little. "Good night, boys."

"'Night, Jennifer," replied Ray and Egon as Jennifer walked out.

* * *

The next day, Jennifer and Ray were taking valences at Aunt Jessie's. "Got anything yet, Raymond?" Jennifer called.

"Nothing," Ray replied. "You?"

"Uh-uh. How the hell are we gonna find this thing if we can't get a read on it?" Jennifer fretted.

"Well, it's not a ghost, it's a physical being," Ray reminded her. "It's going to be tougher to get PKE levels unless they're fairly fresh."

Suddenly, the truck pulled into the driveway and Egon climbed out. He had been at the library doing research on the chupacabra. "Alright, all I could find was a list of farms where bloody goat carcasses were found. The chupacabra appears to hitting farms in a specific order."

"So all we have to do is determine the chupacabra's next target and we've got it in the bag," Jennifer concluded. "By the way, how's that special physio-trap coming?"

Egon and Ray had been building special equipment in case they ever came across a living paranormal being in their adventures, like now. One of which was the physio-trap, a trap that converted a physical being's molecular make-up into psychokinetic energy. That way, a living organism could be trapped and contained like a ghost. "It still hasn't been tested, so I'm not sure how it will work," Ray answered.

"Why don't we try it out now?" Jennifer suggested.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Ray. Suddenly, Clark stuck his head out the door and called to the three of them. "Hey, Ghostbusters, we just got a call. Someone just saw the monster at Hadley's Ranch."

"Thanks, Clark!" Jennifer called up to him. Then she turned back to Ray and Egon. "No time to test the trap now. Let's go!"

* * *

**End of Part 2.**


	6. Home on the Range Pt 3

Jennifer, Ray, and Egon pulled up to Hadley's Ranch in Clark's pickup. A nervous looking man with a red sweaty face was waiting out in the driveway for them. "It-it's in the back thirty!" Mr. Hadley stuttered. "It's huge! It's got these giant ears and red eyes!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Hadley," said Jennifer. "We'll have the beast rounded up before he mutilates too much livestock." Mr. Hadley winced.

Out in the pasture, a wolfish looking beast was running about, snapping at the cows. True to the reports, it was big and very scary.

Jennifer gulped at the sight of it. No childhood campfire tales could've prepared for this. "So…that trap sounds like a good idea right about now."

"Alright!" declared Ray. It always got him excited when he got to capture a new creature. "Let's trap that hellhound!"

The three marched out into the field toward the monster. "I just hope we don't get turned into puppy chow," Jennifer muttered.

The chupacabra's ears pricked up as it sensed the Ghostbusters walking toward it. It whipped around, snarling and foaming from the mouth.

"Now!" Ray yelled. The three of them fired their streams at the demon dog.

The chupacabra yelped as one of the streams nearly got his tail. He galloped away. "After him!" yelled Ray.

The three ran after the dog across the field. Finally, they cornered him up against the wire fence.

"End of the line, pooch," said Ray.

The chupacabra's eyes darted from person to person. There had to be a way out! So he took a chance-and nipped Jennifer on the leg.

"Ow!" Jennifer grabbed her leg and fell to the ground.

"Jennifer!" Egon exclaimed as he and Ray bent down to the ground. The chupacabra saw its chance and took off across the field. "Are you alright?"

Jennifer clenched her teeth as she pulled herself to her feet. "Yeah. Now let's get that damn dog!"

The chupacabra had run back among the cattle. "Egon," said Ray worriedly. "I'm not sure if it would be safe for the cows to shoot in such close proximity."

"Agreed," said Egon. "We need a 'dry' method to restrain the organism."

Jennifer's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea!" she exclaimed. With that, she shrugged off her pack and took off across the field toward the barn.

"Where are you going?" Ray yelled after her.

"To get a 'dry' method!" she yelled back as she disappeared into the barn.

Ray looked at Egon. "What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know," said Egon. "But I think we better herd the chupacabra out of the cattle."

The two chased the dog back out into open space. "Well, now what?" Ray called.

"I don't know-" Egon's words were cut off by a loud "YEEEEE-HAAAAAH!" and the galloping of hooves.

The two men whirled around to see Jennifer in a cowboy hat riding a large horse coming toward them. She was twirling a lasso in her hand.

Egon's mouth dropped open. For a moment, he was at a loss for words.

Jennifer, with a determined grin on her face, let out a yell of, "Get along, little doggie!"

The horse sped toward the chupacabra. Jennifer flailed her lasso with expertise. The rope flew through the air and looped itself around the dog's neck.

"Now, Ray! The trap!" Jennifer yelled back at the dumbstruck pair.

Ray shook his head slightly and ran over with the physio-trap. He tossed on the ground. Jennifer dragged the dog over to the trap as if she was talking him for a walk. Ray stomped on the pedal. With a loud pitiful whine, the dog momentarily turned into a blue mist and was whisked into the trap. It closed with a click.

Jennifer looked at the empty rope in her hand and grinned. "I think that's that."

"Jennifer," said Ray in awe. "Where'd you learn to ride like that?"

Jennifer gave him a look. "I'm from Texas. You really need to ask that question?"

Egon came running up. "Good work. Very inventive way of apprehending the chupacabra, Jennifer."

"Thanks, brainiac," said Jennifer. "Can I get some help down now?"

Egon stepped forward and held out his arms. Jennifer swung her leg over the side of the horse and eased herself down. Egon hesitantly placed his hands on Jennifer's waist and assisted her to the ground.

"So, Jen," said Ray, gesturing to her head. "What's the hat about?"

Jennifer giggled, sweeping off the cowboy hat. "I figured if I was gonna make an ass out of myself, I ought to do it whole hog."

"What about that bite?" asked Ray. "Egon, is a chupacabra bite dangerous?"

"I don't think so," said Egon. "While chupacabras manifest in wolf form, they don't infect the victim like the werewolf. Beyond basic first aid, the bite shouldn't need any special treatment."

"Hey!" The Ghostbusters looked up to see that Mr. Hadley, Clark, Aunt Jessie, and a few other locals had gathered at the fence. "That was some mighty nice work!" called Clark.

"Thanks, cuz," said Jennifer to the spectators. "Your demon dog is history."

"Any of my cows hurt?" fretted Mr. Hadley.

"No sir, all the cattle are safe and sound," Ray reassured the farmer.

"Hey, fella!" called Clark to Egon. "Why don't you give our Jenny Ruth a kiss?"

Egon froze. He slowly turned to Jennifer, giving her a look as if to ask, _Should I?_

Jennifer shrugged. She looked amused, but a little awkward as well. "I'm game."

Egon's pale face turned to pink. He gulped, bent down, and quickly pecked Jennifer on the cheek. Ray couldn't help but smile, and there were a few chuckles from the locals. "Can't say the boy's too fast," mused Aunt Jessie.

Jennifer smiled at Egon and turned to her aunt. "I guess since the beast is gone, we better head back to New York."

"Don't ya'll wanna stay for supper?" asked Aunt Jessie.

"Well…okay," said Ray. Everyone laughed now.

* * *

"It was real nice having you home, puddin'," said Aunt Jessie as Jennifer, Ray, Egon made ready to board the plane home.

"Thanks, Aunt Jess," said Jennifer. "Maybe I can come back sometime that's not paranormally related."

Aunt Jessie laughed. "Lord knows that college education your mama was dead set against is sure paying off. You call me every now and then, you hear?"

Jennifer nodded. "I will. I love you, Jessie."

"Love you too, baby." Aunt Jessie pulled her niece into one last hug.

Jennifer waved as she boarded behind her friends. She smiled sadly to herself.

"What is it?" asked Egon, noticing Jennifer's bittersweet expression.

"It's nothing," she said, looking up at him. "It's just that…maybe I do fit in here."

"Of course you do," said Egon.

Jennifer smiled at Egon and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, Jennifer," said Egon. "We're leaving now. You don't have to pretend that you're my girlfriend anymore."

Jennifer nodded. "I know. That's for being a good friend. Thank you."

Jennifer headed to her seat. Egon put a hand to the cheek that Jennifer had kissed. His cheek surprisingly felt very warm.

"So, Jenny," said Ray as Jennifer sat down beside him. "Are you going to miss this place?"

Jennifer looked out of her window. "Yeah, Ray. I think I will."


	7. Dreams

_Rewritten from "Mean Green Teen Machine"_

**September 2007 (That means Egon and Jennifer are together by now.)**

Egon whipped the sheet off his new machine. "My latest invention," he said proudly to Ray, Winston, Slimer, and Jennifer.

It was an odd looking device. It was basically a bunch of small screens with some funny helmets attached.

"Yeah!" cheered Slimer. He started licking the screen like a friendly dog. "Can I keep it?"

"Sorry, Slimer," said Egon. "But this is an alpha-wave generator."

"Yuck!" Slimer stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"That's amazing," Jennifer said. "Uh…what is it?"

"This device will allow a person to program his alpha-brain waves during the sleep state," explained Egon.

"Are you saying that with this gizmo, we can control our dreams?" Ray asked.

"Correct, Ray," replied Egon. "The body needs its rest; the mind needs its recreation. With this machine, you can do both simultaneously."

He hit a button on the machine and a VHS popped out. "For instance, while sound asleep, I can review from memory an entire textbook on quantum physics!" Egon sounded excited at just the thought.

Winston chuckled. "I know that's my idea of a good time."

Jennifer shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy with brains."

"Follow me and I'll show you how it works," said Egon. He pulled the machine into the bunkroom, the rest of them behind him.

Peter was crashed on his cot, snoring up a storm. "Probably getting his beauty sleep," Jennifer snickered. "And I use the term 'beauty' lightly."

Egon crept over and placed one of the machine's helmets on Peter's noggin. "The headset picks up your neural impulses," whispered Egon, "and the machine generates the dream images you desire. At the moment, we're set on observer mode. We'll get to see Peter's dream."

"Oh no," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "We're going to peer into Venkman's evil little mind? I'm scared now."

"Hey," said Ray. "We're getting a picture."

The screen showed a big city with tall skyscrapers at night. Ray pointed to a figure swooping across on a rope. "Isn't that Peter in a Batman suit?"

"By golly, it is," Jennifer said. "Wait. Who's that with him?"

"That's Kim Basinger!" gasped Winston.

The guys leaned in closer to get a better look, even Egon. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Good grief."

"Ew! Mushy!" said Slimer.

Jennifer looked back and observed…well, basically what you'd expect in one of Peter's dreams. She tapped Egon on the shoulder. "Ahem?"

Egon shook his head. "Er, I think we've soon enough," he mumbled as he turned the screen off.

Peter groaned in his sleep. "Oh, come on Kim. Don't leave! We're both Scorpios!"

Jennifer leaned down toward his ear. "Yo, Casanova, here comes Dana!"

Peter leaped up out of bed. "Oh, uh, I can explain, honey-hey wait a second! Dana's not here!"

"Yeah, and you're lucky she's not," Jennifer retorted. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Peter looked around and noticed the rest of the Ghostbusters in the room. "Oh, hi guys. What's up?" he asked sheepishly.

Slimer giggled. "Ooh, Peter!"

"We got a call, Caped Crusader," said Winston, fighting to keep the grin off his face. Egon was quietly guffawing to himself.

"But I was right in the middle of a sensational dream!" whined Peter.

"Oh yeah," Jennifer said. "We know."

"You sure were," sniggered Ray.

* * *

That night, the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, battle worn from their tireless efforts against the Mean Green Teen Machine. "Ugh, what a day," groaned Ray as he winded his alarm clock. "Those slime surfers wore me out."

"A suggestion, Ray," said Egon, standing next to his new machine. "By custom tailoring your dream state with my alpha-wave generator, you can wake up tomorrow, twice as refreshed." He handed Ray a helmet, which Ray promptly put on. "Whoa," Ray said. "That's for me!"

"If it helps us nail those pizza-heads, I'm all for it," agreed Peter. He too put on a helmet.

"Yeah, me too," said Winston, following suit.

Jennifer and put hers on. "It'll be nice to not wake up looking like I've been buried underground for once," commented Jennifer.

"You've never looked like that," said Egon with a smile. He put on his own helmet, turned on the machine, and turned out the lights.

"Hey. Where's Slimer?" asked Ray.

"Oh, probably raiding the fridge as usual. Goodnight, all," said Jennifer, yawning.

* * *

"YEE-HAW!" shouted Jennifer as she rode her horse across the wide Texas plain. Her blonde hair was long again and it flowed out behind her from under her cowgirl hat. She was wearing a short skirted, short sleeved brown suede dress with fringe and with white lace ruffles, a leather belt complete with pistol holsters, and knee high brown cowgirl boots with spurs.

Jennifer saw her herd up ahead, grazing in the tall, green-yellow grass. She cracked the reins on her horse's bridle. "Get along, little doggies!" she called to the cattle. She began to hum "Home on the Range" to herself.

The cows looked up at Jennifer. She gasped as she realized they had glowing red eyes. "You better, like, ride 'em outta here, cowgirl dude!" shouted one of the cows as it morphed in a green dragon looking creature.

Jennifer gasped. "The Mean Green Teen Machine! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to tell you that you better watch out!" he sneered. Suddenly, the cows began to-

"STAMPEDE!" cried Jennifer. She turned her horse around to try and outrun the demon cattle, but the horse couldn't move because-it had turned into a giant pizza?

Jennifer quickly reached for her six-guns, but they too had been replaced by slices of pizza. "Crap!" she yelled as she picked herself up off the ground and run like the wind from the herd. "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, there was a roaring wind whipping around her. "Oh great! A twister too, at a time like this?" she groaned.

_Splat_! Something red and sticky hit the side of Jennifer's face. She put her hand to it and stared at the chunky goo. "Tomato sauce! Good grief! Why is everything in this dream about pizza?"

"Because we made it that way!" exclaimed a voice beside Jennifer. She turned to see that the Mean Green Teen Machine had caught up to her. "Yiiiiiii!" she squealed.

Suddenly, she wasn't there. "Huh?" said the ghosts.

Jennifer found herself in a red tunnel next to Winston, wearing a Star Trek uniform and Egon in a lab coat. She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I was a goner for sure…where am I?" she asked him.

"In a vein in the human body," said Egon simply.

Jennifer looked around. "Yup. This is definitely your dream."

"How'd those green goopers get in here?" asked Winston. "And how come I can't wake up?"

"The alpha-wave generator is calibrated for six sleepers," Egon explained. "When those three ghosts got in, they overloaded the circuits. As long as they're loose in our dreams, we stay asleep."

Jennifer though for a moment. "Wait a second…where are Ray and Peter?"

"I don't know," said Winston. "Shouldn't they have been here with us?"

"I don't think so," replied Egon. "There seems to be some outside force controlling whose dream we go to."

"We've gotta to get to them someh-" Jennifer began to say, but suddenly, there the three of them appeared in the countryside standing in front of Peter and Ray, who was wearing a caveman get-up.

"Boy," exclaimed Peter, "are we glad to see you guys!"

"I have one question, Egon," said Ray. "How do we get out of here?"

"Yeah, I have one question too," Jennifer said. "Why are you dressed like Tarzan?"

Ray blushed.

"I want to be in my own bed," whined Peter. "My own jammies!"

"Perhaps we better get back in uniform," suggested Egon as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Jennifer looked down at her cowgirl outfit. "Uh…good idea. I'd probably work better if I wasn't dressed like Annie Oakley."

"I don't know," said Egon with a grin. "I kind of like it."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just change us."

Egon raised his arms. Their clothes glowed and morphed into their jumpsuits (and Jennifer's hair shrunk back to normal length.)

"Now," said Winston, "how do we wake up from this?"

"Yo! Party hardy!" shouted a familiar voice behind them. The Ghostbusters whirled around.

The Mean Green Teen Machine had snuck up on them. "Like, you dudes' dreams are a pizza-lover's paradise!

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I love pizza too, but this is going a little overboard!"

"As long as you dream, we eat!" The leader exclaimed. "So we're all hanging right here…forever!" The Mean Green Teen Machine shrieked with malicious laughter.

"They're our dreams, peanut head! Not yours!" shouted Peter. A proton pack appeared in his hands. "So dream on this!"

Peter starting shooting at the three ghosts, but they deflected his shots with pizza shields. "You are totally out-classed," sneered the leader. "We're younger than you."

"We're faster than you," added the second.

"And anything you can think, we can turn into pizza!" exclaimed the third.

"One thing I can't stand is a smug slug," commented Ray.

Winston grinned. "I got a cure for that." Suddenly, a welding helmet and gloves appeared on his head and hands, and a blaster gun materialized in front of him. "Try my recipe, dudes!" He fired at the ghosts.

"No, no, no!" scolded the third playfully. He turned Winston's shots into pizza, which came back and hit Winston in the face. "Yuck!" he exclaimed.

"MEAN GREEN TEEN MACHINE!" cheered the ghosts. They laughed at the Ghostbusters.

"Beginner's luck, punk," Peter said huskily. He raised a gigantic bazooka. "Ya still feel lucky?"

"Ooh, so scared," mocked the ghosts.

"Forget it, Peter," said Egon. "They're right. We can't win."

"Hey! Now you're seeing it our way." The leader grinned.

Egon smiled amiably. "And to show that there are no hard feelings, just consider this our treat." He gestured to a gigantic pizza sitting a few feet away from them.

The Mean Green Teen Machine cheered and rushed over to claim their prize.

Jennifer looked at Egon suspiciously. "What are you up to?" she whispered.

"Just watch," was Egon's reply.

As the Mean Green Teen Machine grabbed their enormous pizza, it glowed. "Huh?" they said. Suddenly, they were sucked into the pizza. It had been a trap in disguise!

"How'd you do that?" said Peter in astonishment.

"They may be younger and faster," grinned Egon. "But we're smarter."

"No," said Jennifer. "You are." She kissed Egon on the cheek. Egon blushed.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Winston. "Surf's up!" The floating surfboard that the Mean Green Teen Machine had owned appeared. The Ghostbusters laughed. They each hopped on one and surfed though the sky.

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Peter as they all woke up floating three feet above his bed. They all gently landed on their mattresses.

"Guys!" cheered Slimer. "You're back!"

He rushed around and hugged each of them. "Spud!" laughed Peter. "You're one green guy I'm glad to see!"

"Look at the time!" said Winston, staring at his alarm clock. "It's almost noon."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," said Ray, "but I'm starved!"

"I could eat," agreed Jennifer.

"Likewise," said Egon, grabbing the phone. "What's your preference?"

"Cheeseburger!" the Ghostbusters quickly shouted.

"PIZZA!" screamed Slimer.

Ray, Winston, and Jennifer tossed their pillows at Slimer. "Anything but that!" Jennifer groaned.

"In your dreams, spud," laughed Peter.

"Uh…cheeseburger?" Slimer amended.


	8. You Son of A Witch!

_Rewritten scenes from "If I were a Witch Man."_

**April 2008**

The witch cackled as she flew through the air, the mayor clinging to the broomstick for dear life. "Spengler!" howled the witch at Egon. "After three hundred years, I'm free again! You shall soon taste the revenge of Kestrel!"

"Nobody threatens my Egon and gets away with it!" yelled Jennifer. "Yipes!" The Ghostbusters were forced to duck as the witch whizzed toward them. She flew away, laughing into the night.

"That's her," said Egon, staring after the witch. "The hag's whose face I saw in the lab today!"

Jennifer grabbed his collar. "You listen to me, Egon Spengler! If you die on me, I'll kill you! Now let's get her!"

The Ghostbusters hopped into the Ectomobile to chase after Kestrel. "They were heading toward that girls' academy!" said Egon.

"Uh, hang a left at the next corner, Winston," said Peter, fumbling for the map. "It's about two miles out of town."

"According to this," said Ray, flipping through an old spell book. "Kestrel is an evil demoness who has no physical shape. So she takes possessions of people's bodies and makes them do terrible things!"

"Well somebody's not gonna win an award for 'Miss Congeniality!'" Jennifer remarked.

"What does she want with the mayor?" asked Winston.

"Revenge," Egon answered gravely. "Mayor Moody is a descendent of the original pilgrims who captured Kestrel. So was the missing bus driver…and so am I." He shuddered.

"Then as long as Kestrel's loose," said Peter, "you're in danger."

Jennifer stared at Egon, fear in her eyes. "I guess we'll have to stick to you like cops to a donut shop."

"I don't mind that," said Egon, blushing a little. Jennifer smiled in spite of herself.

The Ecto-1 pulled up to the girls' school. Peter banged on the door.

A woman opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said Peter, proton pack at the ready. "Official business."

"We're chasing a witch!" added Ray cheerfully as the Ghostbusters barged into the school.

The woman gasped. "Not here, you're not! My girls are studying for final exams and cannot be disturbed!"

"Ma'am, we're the Ghostbusters," Winston explained. "And we-"

"And I'm Margaret Prandish, headmistress of this school," declared Ms. Prandish. "Now you must leave immediately!"

"You don't understand," said Egon. He didn't notice the schoolgirls in their pajamas standing behind him giggling. "Our instruments show that this school is a veritable psychokinetic Chernobyl."

"What did he say?" whispered one of the girls.

"Who cares? He's totally cute!" giggled another.

"Back off, girls," said Jennifer, raising an eyebrow. "He's mine."

"Aw!" The girls looked devastated.

"Girls!" scolded Prandish.

"Mrs. Prandish, we're convinced that Kestrel has taken possession of a human host in this school," Ray insisted.

"It's imperative that we run PKE tests on every girl in this school," said Egon. The girls gasped.

"Girls, get back to your studies!" yelled Prandish. The girls ran up the stairs, giggling the whole way up. "And absolutely not!" added Prandish to the Ghostbusters. "I told you my students are in the midst of finals!"

"Lady, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation," Jennifer retorted. "And do you really think those kids are studying up there? I mean, I know it's been awhile since you've been a teenager-"

"Rowr!" exclaimed Peter, sniggering.

"Madam, I didn't appreciate that comment," snapped Prandish.

"And I don't appreciate your-"

"Okay, hate to break up the cat-fight," Winston cut in. "But I have a suggestion: what if we blend in and work undercover?"

"_Blend in_?" shrieked Prandish. "This is a _girls'_ school!"

"And what am I? A duck?" muttered Jennifer.

* * *

"Okay," said Jennifer, watching as Egon and Peter put on their makeup. The three were dressed in school girl uniforms. Poor Pete and Egon had been forced to cross-dress! "This whole ordeal has just risen two levels of creepy. I thought it was weird enough when the whole town looked like Egon, but this is even worse!"

"Shut it, Jennifer," grumbled Peter. "I'm gonna kill Winston for suggesting this! How did he get off so easy anyway? He's only disguised as a freakin' gym coach! Where's the justice in that?"

"Better hurry up and change, Peter," Jennifer joked. "Coach Zeddemore might give us extra laps!"

Peter smeared his lipstick. "You owe me big for this one, Egon! Protecting you from witches is getting to be a real drag, if you know what I mean!"

"You think this is bad for you? My boyfriend's wearing a skirt!" exclaimed Jennifer. "How do you think I feel? Not that you don't look cute or anything, Egon."

Peter ignored her and stared his reflection. "Do I have too much eye shadow?"

"The problem is the color, Peter. It has to compliment your lip gloss," said Egon. He opened his purse. "I have a color chart-"

"Gah, stop it, Egon! That's weird!" protested Jennifer.

"Sorry."

"Ugh!" groaned Peter. "Winston and his bright ideas. I just wished he had to wear these pantyhose! They're murder, man!"

"Well I guess we know which is the stronger sex," said Jennifer, rolling her eyes.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of gym. "It's show time!" sang out Peter in his falsetto.

* * *

Winston cautiously opened the door to the math classroom. Out flew about a bazillion flying goblins. "Get 'em!" Jennifer yelled.

The Ghostbusters started firing and trapping the goblins. Egon took a step back from the group for a wider shot, not noticing the orange smoke surrounding him…

Slimer backed up to throw out more traps. He bumped into Egon-or what had been Egon. "AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Slimer. "Peter! Winston! Jennifer! Witch has Egon!"

The Ghostbusters whirled around. "NO! EGON!" wailed Jennifer.

Egon had mutated into a Kestrel-looking beast! "Guys! Kestrel's got Egon!" yelled Peter. "Correction: Kestrel is Egon!"

"Oh no!" cried Winston.

"Let's fry that bitch!" exclaimed Jennifer. The Ghostbusters took aim with their packs.

"Now, now," cackled Kestrel. "You know if you use that weapon, you'll harm your precious Egon!"

"He's right." Jennifer's voice trembled as she lowered her wand. "We can't hurt him!"

"Egon!" shouted Peter to the monster. "I know you're in there! Fight it, big guy!"

"I love you, Egon! You can do it!" added Jennifer.

"Ah…ah…I caaan't…too strooooong," groaned Egon. Then Kestrel took back over. "Too late!" she shrieked. She held up half of the crystal. "Whoever ends up with both halves wins, right, Peter?"

"Ray! Get the potion!" called Peter. Ray nodded and dashed for the monster, thermos in hand.

Kestrel grabbed a broom from the janitor's closet, straddled it, and took off. Ray uncapped the potion and threw it at the witch with all his might, to no avail. Kestrel cackled as she flew away.

The Ghostbusters stared after the witch despondently. "She's going straight for Ecto!" exclaimed Winston.

"Well, let's go!" exclaimed Jennifer. "We gotta save Lewiston…and Egon!"

* * *

Egon shook his head as the spirit of Kestrel evaporated out of him. He instinctively grabbed the crystal and held it high in the air. The crystal emitted bolts of energy. The spirit of Kestrel shrieked as she and her goblin minions were sucked into the crystal.

The Ghostbusters rushed over to Egon. "Egon!" exclaimed Jennifer as he hugged him emphatically. "God, I was so worried!" She kissed him.

"Nice going, man!" exclaimed Winston.

"You feeling okay?" asked Peter.

"Actually, I feel like I need a long shower," admitted Egon. Jennifer laughed with relief. He was just fine.


	9. The Rose

**September 1984**

Jennifer laughed as her dancing partner swung her around to the music. "This is fun!"

"Glad you think so, babe," said the handsome guy.

The Ghostbusters had only come to the fashionable dance club "The Rose" to trap a pretty pesky poltergeist, but Peter had convinced the other three to stick around and dance with some of the lovely ladies had who had witnessed the disturbance…or in Jennifer's case, cute guys.

The song ended. Jennifer jokingly bowed to the guy. "It's been a pleasure dancing with you, sir."

"How about another one?" the boy charmingly offered.

As the music started up again, this time a slow song, Jennifer looked over the boy's shoulder at a tall man with glasses standing in the corner, watching all the happy couples. Jennifer turned back to the boy and smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I have to go pull a certain wallflower onto the dance floor. Maybe later."

"Alright. See you later." The boy headed off in the direction of a couple of hot girls without dance partners.

Unlike Peter, Ray, and Jennifer, Egon had been standing quietly by himself. Jennifer came up to him. "Hey," she said.

Egon nodded. "Hello."

"So," she said. "What's keeping you from shaking your groove thang tonight?"

Egon blushed a little. "I'm not much one for dancing."

"What? But it's so much fun!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Come on." She suddenly grabbed his hand and started to drag him out in the open.

"Wait. What?" Egon looked surprised as he found himself being pulled away from his precious corner.

"Spengler, it's time to step outside of your comfort zone. Live a little!" Jennifer marched right to the middle of the room.

"But I…can't dance," Egon admitted.

"Well then it's time to learn." Jennifer faced him. "Now, I put my hand on your shoulder like this-whoa, that's really up there! Now, you put your hand on my waist like this-" she stopped, seeing Egon's shocked face. Jennifer rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Oh, come on, Egghead, it's just me!"

Egon blushed ever redder and placed his hand hesitantly on Jennifer's hip. She took his other hand in her own. "Good," said Jennifer, smiling. "And now, we move to the music!"

Ray had been dancing with some blonde bombshell across the room when he noticed the two. He chuckled and danced his partner over to where Peter was with a fiery redhead. "Hey, Pete! Check it out!"

Peter looked up and saw Jennifer trying to teach Egon how to dance. He cracked up and muttered. "Way to go, brainiac."

"Sorry!" exclaimed Egon as he stepped on Jennifer's foot…again.

Jennifer giggled even though her foot was throbbing. "Don't worry about it. Look, I think you're over thinking this." She tipped his face upward to face her own. "Don't watch your feet, just look at me."

Egon gulped and nodded. They started move smoothly, his brown eyes never leaving her blue ones for an instant. Eventually, Egon's tenseness disappeared and he let himself get caught up in the music and the moment.

"See?" said Jennifer, grinning. "You _can_ dance."

Egon blushed. Jennifer studied his face, laughing silently. "Is that a smile I see, Egon?"

Across the room, Peter and Ray watched Egon and Jennifer laugh and talk and dance. The boys smirked at each other knowingly.

The song came to an end and the couple slowly released each other. "That was fun," said Jennifer. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

A woman suddenly came up behind Egon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she peeped. "May I have this dance?"

Egon looked back at Jennifer, as if asking for permission. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and walked away, a smug smile on her face. Egon turned back to the other woman and they began to dance.

Jennifer joined Peter and Ray at the other side of the room. She watched Egon dance with the other woman pensively.

Peter and Ray looked at her, then at Egon, and at each other. They shrugged. They had thought something was going to happen there. Guess they were wrong...


	10. The Library Scene

_In "One of the Boys", Jennifer was unable to be in certain scenes. This is what it would have been like if she had been there:_

* * *

"As a friend I have to tell you you've finally gone around the bend on this ghost business," said Peter to Ray as the two of them and Jennifer walked up the stairs of the New York Public Library. "You and Egon been running your ass off meeting and greeting every skitzo in the five boroughs who says he has a paranormal experience. What have you seen?"

"He's got a point," said Jennifer. "And you know I hate to agree with anything Venkman says."

"Course you two forget, I was present at an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration," said Ray importantly.

"Ray, the sponges migrated about a foot and a half," Peter pointed out.

Upon entering the library, the trio spotted Egon sitting on the ground, his stethoscope pressed up against the underside of a table. Peter snickered as he snuck up on the scientist and starting wrapped his knuckles on the table.

Egon looked up in surprise, convinced he was onto something. He still didn't notice Peter, Ray, and Jennifer behind him. Peter began to moan like a ghost as he picked up a large volume. He brought it back down on the table with a bang. Egon jumped at the thud.

"Ooh, that had to hurt," Jennifer winced.

Egon abruptly pulled the stethoscope off his head and looked up at the three staring at him. "Oh, you're here!"

"Whatcha got, Egghead?" asked Jennifer as Egon hurriedly stood up. "This is big, this is very big. There's definitely something here."

"Egon," Peter interrupted. "This reminds of the time you tried to drill a hole through your head, remember that?"

"That would've worked if you hadn't stopped me," Egon retorted.

"Hello," said a nervous looking man in a suit coming up to them. "I'm Roger Delacorte. Are you the people from the university?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Venkman," said Peter, all business. He gestured to each of the scientists. "This is Dr. Stantz…Dr. Spengler…Jennifer."

"Don't mind me," sighed Jennifer. "I'm just a lowly college student."

The other four men ignored her. "Thank you for coming," said Delacorte. "I hope we can clear this up quickly and _quietly_."

"Let's not rush things," said Peter ominously. "We don't even know what you have yet."

* * *

"I don't remember seeing any legs but it definitely had arms because it reached for me," said the distraught librarian. The little old lady was lying on her back on a cot in the library's main office, trying to forget her miserable experience.

"Arms?" asked Ray excitedly. "I can't wait to get a look at this thing!"

"Now Alice, I'm going to ask you a couple of standard questions, okay?" asked Peter.

The librarian nodded unsurely.

Peter cleared his throat and began asking the questions. "Have you or any member of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic? Mentally incompetent?"

The elderly librarian thought for a moment. "My uncle thought he was St. Jerome."

"I'd call that a big yes," said Peter. "Are you habitually using drugs? Stimulants, alcohol?"

"No." At this question, the librarian sounded surprised, and a little peeved.

"Just asking," said Peter quickly. Then a small smug smile grew across his face. "Are you, Alice, menstruating right now?"

Jennifer smacked him in the arm. "Peter!"

"What does _that_ got to do with it?" Roger Delacorte asked, sounding absolutely repulsed at the thought of a woman's monthly cycle.

Peter looked the prissy little man square in the eye. "Back off, man. I'm a scientist."

"No, you're an _idiot_," Jennifer objected. Peter glared at her.

"Ray," said Egon, bustling into the room, PKE meter in hand. "It's moving, come on!"

Ray jumped up and followed him out, accompanied by Peter and Jennifer. "Gee. Never seen Spengler get so excited about something," she muttered.

Peter smiled knowingly. "Oh, you'd be surprised at what _arouses_ Egon."

Jennifer caught the pun, but not the meaning of Peter's statement. "Huh?"

Peter shrugged innocently. "Oh, nothing." He grinned at her wickedly and walked down the stairs leading to the basement. Jennifer gave his back a puzzled glance, and then followed him down, shaking her head. It was at times like these that Pete had a tendency to confound her.

Egon lead the group with his meter through the library basement's labyrinth of bookshelves. Ray and Jennifer followed closely behind him, while Peter dragged along, bringing up the rear. Suddenly, Ray gasped. "Look!"

Smack in the middle of the aisle of bookshelves, there was a huge neat pile of various books reaching all the way to the ceiling. Jennifer whistled.

The four of them hurried over to the books. Egon scanned it with his PKE meter. "This is hot, Ray," he noted.

Ray nodded as he took a picture of the stack with his special ecto-vision camera. "Symmetrical book stacking. Just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1947."

Peter rolled his eyes at Ray. "You're right. No human being would stack books like this."

Ray ignored him as he quickly looked down the hall. "Listen!" he suddenly said in a stage whisper. "Do you smell something?"

Jennifer pretended to take a whiff. "Yeah. Somebody cut one?"

Egon looked at his PKE meter, on which the arms had raised substantially. He pressed forward, sniffing like a blood hound. The rest followed him.

As they turned a corner, they found that various drawers in the card catalog had opened and the index cards inside had basically exploded out and scattered everywhere. "Talk about telekinetic activity, look at this mess!" exclaimed Ray.

Egon strode over to one of the open drawers and examined it. "Raymond, look at this," he called.

Ray and Jennifer hurried over to have a look. There was translucent white goo dripping off of the drawer. "That's disgusting," groaned Jennifer. "What the hell is that white crap oozing out?"

"That's what she said," snickered Peter.

"Oh, grow up," Jennifer groaned.

"Ectoplasmic residue," gasped Ray. "It's the real thing."

"Venkman, get a sample of this," said Egon, handing Peter an empty Petri dish.

"Someone blows their nose and you want to keep it?" Peter asked incredulously.

"I'd like to analyze it," Egon corrected.

"There's more over here!" called Ray from further down the row.

Egon, Ray, and Jennifer left Venkman behind to collect a sample. "So," said Jennifer. "Is there really a spook here?"

"I'm not sure if it's still here, but something definitely was here at some point," said Egon.

"Ah. And if there's still something here?"

Ray and Egon looked at each other, clearly worried. Jennifer shuddered. "Maybe it'll have left," she said hopefully.

"Yeah," said Ray, sounding like he desperately wanted to believe her. "It'll probably be gone."

At that moment, Peter came up behind them, carrying the now-filled Petri dish and looking thoroughly disgusted. "Egon," he said, thrusting the dish at the scientist. "Your mucus."

As Egon reached out to take his new sample, there was a loud groan as the bookcase behind the four mysteriously fell over, nearly squashing them.

The four of them stared at the fallen shelf. Peter slowly turned to Jennifer. "This happen to you before?" he asked her. Jennifer silently shook her head. "Oh," said Peter. "First time?" Jennifer nodded.

Egon started to walk again, PKE meter extended. Peter and Ray followed his lead. Jennifer gave the bookcase one last look and took off after the three, thoroughly spooked.

After about fifty paces or so, Egon's meter began to buzz. He gave the others a meaningful look and turned a corner. Egon stepped out into the open and looked around. Then he froze and his eyes widened. "It's here," he stated.

Ray, Peter, and Jennifer quickly followed the scientist and followed his gaze to see a purple tinged, translucent elderly woman standing, well, _floating_ by a bookshelf, thumbing through one of its volumes.

"A full torso apparition," whispered Ray in awe. "And it's _real_."

The four stared transfixed at the ghostly librarian. Jennifer felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

Peter spoke up finally, breaking their shocked silence. "So what do we do?" he asked, his question obviously directed to Ray and Egon.

Ray and Egon looked at each other. For once, neither of them knew what to do.

Peter stood there expectantly, waiting for an answer. When it was obvious that neither of them had one, Peter said, "Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please?" He grabbed Ray's ear and dragged him back into the catacomb of bookshelves. "Could you just come here for a second, please? Right over here. Come here, Francine."

Egon and Jennifer shrugged at each other and followed the two. "Come here," Peter hissed at them. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," said Ray. He looked at Egon. "What do you think?"

Egon got his calculator out of his pocket and began to type in figures. Peter sighed disgustedly and smacked the calculator out of Egon's hands. "Stop that!" Peter exclaimed.

"We've gotta make contact," said Ray decisively. "One of us should actually try and speak to it."

"Good idea," agreed Egon. Then he, Ray, and Peter's heads all turned to Jennifer.

Jennifer's eyes widened as she realized what they were implying. "Why me?" she hissed.

"Because the only one who can understand a woman is another woman," said Peter, pushing her back out into the open with the ghost.

Jennifer gave the three a glare, then gulped and turned to the ghost. "Hello," she said to the ghost, trying to sound amiable and not at all scared for her life. "I'm Jennifer."

Behind her, Peter, Ray, and Egon had stuck their heads out. Ray was eagerly snapping pictures of the specter while Egon was videotaping Jennifer trying to communicate with it.

The ghost didn't appear to be listening to Jennifer at all. Jennifer looked at the guys with an "It's-not-working-what-do-I-do-now?" look. The three men nodded encouragingly, as if to say, "Keep going."

Jennifer turned back to the ghost. "Um…where you from?" she asked, a little louder this time. "Originally."

The grey lady finally seemed to note Jennifer's presence. She slowly looked from her book and admonished with Jennifer with a loud "shh" and a finger to her lips.

The nervous smile on Jennifer's face dropped. She turned back to the guys and coaxed them back behind the shelf. "All right. That didn't work," she said.

Ray thought for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "I have a plan. I know exactly what to do."

Jennifer started to get a bad feeling at these words. Ray's plans almost always ended badly.

Ray cautiously stepped out, Peter, Egon, and Jennifer right behind him. "Now stay close," Ray whispered to them as he inched closer and closer to the entity. "Stay close…I know…Do exactly as I say…" Ray's voice grew louder as he grew more confident. He raised his arms, as if preparing to reach out for something. "Get ready…ready…GET HER!" he shouted.

The librarian roared at the four of them, morphing from a sweet old lady to a horrific looking beast. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Jennifer screamed and took off, Peter, Ray, and Egon hot on her heels. The four of them tore through the library, shrieking and yelling in fright. The library patrons stared at them as if they were deranged.

Roger Delacorte had been waiting for them by the door. The four of them ran by him and raced out the door. Delacorte started chasing after them. "Did you see it?" he cried. "What was it?"

"We'll get back to you!" Peter called.

"Wait!" Delacorte watched as they all skittered away across the courtyard, shaking his head. And he'd thought the ghost was odd.


	11. Starting A Business

Peter laughed at poor Ray the whole way back to the university. "'Get her.' That was your whole plan? 'Get her?' Yeah, very scientific."

Ray, however, seemed unabashed by the insults. "I just got overexcited. But wasn't it incredible, Pete?" he asked, his voice unable to mask his enthusiasm. "We actually touched the etheric plane. You know what this could mean to the university?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than the microchip," sighed Peter dully. "Ray, I'm very excited."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Well I think it's awesome."

"I wouldn't say the experience was completely wasted," said Egon coming up behind the three of them. "According to these new readings, I think we have an excellent chance of actually catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."

"Well this is great!" exclaimed Ray. "If the ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could really bust some heads!"

"In a spiritual sense, of course," added Jennifer.

"Spengs," said Peter, breaking up the excited jabber. "You serious about this catching ghosts?"

"I'm always serious," was Egon's flat reply.

"That he is," nodded Jennifer.

Peter ignored her and gave Egon a sincere gaze as he reached into his pocket. "Egon, I'm gonna take back some of the things I said about you." At these words, he pulled a Nestle Crunch bar out his pocket and held it out to the scientist. "You-you've earned it."

As Egon reached out and took the candy bar, Ray and Jennifer grinned at each other.

* * *

"The possibilities are limitless," Ray babbled as the four of them walked into the parapsychology lab. As they did so, Jennifer noted that the room was full of men moving the equipment out. And leaning on one of the desks was a man that Jennifer had seen many times around campus. Ray noticed him too and greeted him cheerfully. "Hey, Dean Yeager!"

Egon and Jennifer shared a worried look. They both had a bad feeling. What was the Dean doing here? And why were these men moving their stuff?

Peter studied the moving men and grinned. "I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus," he said to Yeager.

"No, you're being moved _off_ campus," the Dean corrected, with a hint of a smirk on his face, as if he'd been longing to fire the three for a very long time. "The Board of Regents had decided to terminate your grant and you are to vacate these premises immediately."

Jennifer gasped in horror. Ray and Egon looked crushed and confused. The friendly smile evaporated from Peter's face. "This is preposterous," he said in a more businesslike tone. "I demand an explanation."

"Fine," said Yeager importantly. "This university will no longer continue any funding of any kind for your group's activities."

"But the kids love us," Peter protested. He turned to Jennifer for confirmation. Jennifer nodded emphatically. Peter looked back at Dean Yeager. "See?"

The Dean sighed. "Dr. Venkman…we believe the purpose of science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge, or hustle. Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe, your methods are sloppy, and your conclusions are highly questionable. You are a poor scientist, _Doctor_ Venkman."

Peter nodded morosely. "I see."

"You have no place in this department," Yeager continued, "or in this university."

The moving men confiscated the last of the equipment from Egon and Ray's hands, and walked out. The Dean started to follow them, but then he stopped and looked at Jennifer. "And young lady," he added. "It is not my place to tell you who to associate with. But if you wish to make progress in this world, I highly suggest you not do so with shady characters such as these men."

Jennifer gave Dean Yeager a respectfully indignant look as she put her arms around Egon and Ray's shoulders, as a symbol of their undying camaraderie. Yeager shrugged and walked out, leaving them all with a feeling of rejection.

* * *

"This is a major disgrace," said Ray glumly, as he, Peter, and Jennifer sat dejectedly on the steps of the Weaver Hall building. "Forget MIT or Stamford now. They wouldn't touch us with a ten meter cattle prod."

"I just can't believe they would fire you guys," said Jennifer, still shocked. "It's just not fair."

Ray sighed. "Life isn't fair sometimes."

"Would you two cheer up?" Peter said disgustedly.

"But Pete," Ray objected. "We're finished! Kaput! End of the line!"

"Dethroned," added Jennifer gloomily.

"You're always so concerned about your reputation," said Peter to Ray. "Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk."

"You know how much a patent clerk earns?" Ray snapped back.

"No," Peter admitted.

"Personally I like the university," said Ray as he started to pace anxiously. "They gave us money and facilities, we didn't have to produce anything. You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there! I've worked in the private sector - they expect results."

"What 'private sector' was that?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Never you mind," said Ray, blushing a bit.

Peter stood up and put his arms around Ray and Jennifer's shoulders. "For whatever reasons; call it fate, call it luck, call it karma. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I believe that we were destined to get thrown out of this dump."

Jennifer looked at him curiously. "For what purpose?"

"To go into business for ourselves," said Peter dramatically.

Ray thoughtfully took a sip from Peter's flask. "This ecto-containment system that Spengler and I have in mind is gonna require a load of bread to capitalize. Where are we gonna get the money?"

Peter took back his flask from Ray and drank out of it himself. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know…"

Ray looked at Jennifer. "What about you? Are you in?"

Jennifer thought for a second. She barely knew any of these men. She didn't even really believe in ghosts until about an hour ago. She could be putting herself into a lot of danger. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"You're never gonna regret this, Ray," said Peter, grinning like a Cheshire cat as the four of them walked out of the Manhattan City Bank, the Mortgage Center.

Ray stared despondently at the manila envelope in his hand. "My parents left me that house. I was born there!"

"You're not gonna lose the house, everybody has three mortgages nowadays," Jennifer assured him.

"But at nineteen percent? You didn't even bargain with the guy!" protested Ray, shooting Peter a death glare.

"Ray, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes ninety five thousand dollars," Egon piped up, showing Ray the dollar amount on his calculator.

"Will you guys relax?" sighed Peter. "We are on the threshold of establishing _the_ indispensable defense science of the next decade: professional paranormal investigations and eliminations. The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"Or get us thrown in the psych ward," muttered Jennifer ominously.

* * *

"What did I tell ya?" said Peter, looking around the ancient looking firehouse. "Isn't this place perfect?"

"This place is a dump," corrected Jennifer, kicked some trash with her foot. "I wouldn't let my cat live here."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Peter. "Let's not be negative. A little paint, a touch of elbow grease, and we'll have this place in top condition."

"You've got to be kidding. Martha Stewart couldn't fix this place!"

Peter ignored her and turned to Egon. "Alright, brainiac. You know the plan, right?"

Egon nodded. "Oh Lord," moaned Jennifer, clapping herself in the forehead. "He has a plan. This can't be good."

Peter glared at her. "Your part of the plan is to be quiet."

Jennifer glared back. At that moment, the real estate agent walked in. "Hello," she said, warmly. "So have you had a chance to look around?"

"Yes we have," said Peter, just as friendly.

The agent looked at her file and read from it. "There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor, and there's a full kitchen on the top level."

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all," said Peter politely. He looked at Egon meaningfully. "What do you think, Egon?"

"I think this building should be condemned," Egon replied, pretending to appraise the place. "There's metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members, the wiring is substandard; it's completely inadequate for our power needs, and the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone."

The real estate agent looked at Jennifer quizzically. Jennifer shrugged and rolled her eyes, as if to say, _I don't know either, lady_.

Suddenly there was a shout of "Hey!" from the ceiling. Peter, Egon, Jennifer, and the sales lady all looked up to Ray standing at the hole where the fireman's pole was.

"Does this pole still work?" Ray asked excitedly. Without waiting for an answer, he straddled the pole and came sliding down it. "Wow!" he exclaimed as his feet hit the floor. "This place is great! When can we move in? You've gotta try this pole! I'm gonna get my stuff!"

Ray took off for the door. "Hey!" he said, a thought occurring to him. "We should stay here, tonight. Sleep here. You know, to try it out!"

As Ray dashed out, the sales lady smirked at Egon and Peter, who at the moment looked like fools. Peter painfully smiled back at the agent, saying, "I think we'll take it."

Jennifer grinned at Egon. They both knew they were all headed on a wild adventure.


	12. New Years' Eve

**It's another lame romance one. Fair warning. :P**

* * *

December 31, 2007

"Break out the champagne!" Peter cheered.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Peter. It's only 11:30. It's not quite 2008 just yet."

"So? I wanna get drunk!"

Everyone cracked up, even Egon and Alice, the serious ones. All the Ghostbusters and their families had gathered at the park that night to celebrate. Everyone was high spirits tonight. It was one of their favorite holidays: New Years' Eve. And they had good reason to love this day-it brought back memories. Which, undoubtedly, they were all thinking about.

Ray looked from Peter to Winston to Jennifer to Egon to Dana. "Remember '89's New Years' Eve bash?"

"Who could forget?" said Winston. "We walked the Statue of Liberty down First Avenue and you got soaked in mood slime!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh," Ray defended. "I felt pretty groovy that night." Everyone laughed even harder, except for Jennifer, who was thinking of the _other_ thing that had happened that night: her becoming Alex's girlfriend. _That was the worst mistake of my life_, she thought, repressing a shudder. _But then again, I wouldn't have Alice if I hadn't._

"That was the night that you almost got possessed, youngblood," said Peter, patting his stepson on the shoulder. "And lucky for you that you didn't. That Vigo fella was one ugly dude! Yuck!"

"I'm not sure if you got the job completely done, Dad," Jeremy joked, punching his half brother on the arm. Oscar rolled his eyes at him.

"I think we've had enough reminiscing about that particular night," said Dana. For her, that infamous New Years' Eve only brought back memories of fear that her son would be taken from her.

"I agree," said Egon, nodding.

Jennifer studied Egon out of the corner of her eye and was reminded that that was also the night she broke his heart. She cursed that night even more.

"Of course, my lovely," joked Peter, dropping a kiss on Dana's lips. "Let's talk about something else."

"How about the New Years' after that?" Winston suggested.

Ray and Jennifer shared a look. "No thanks!" they exclaimed quickly.

Winston's eyes darted between the two of them. "What?"

"Nothing!" Ray and Jennifer exclaimed, their cheeks turning quite red.

Peter, however, was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "No, no. I really think that we should tell that story."

Jennifer gave him a death glare. Egon look puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," said Peter, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "It's just that there were certain events that happened that night that I think Ray and Jennifer want to keep under wraps."

Alice stared at her mother. "What happened?"

"Well," Peter began, "it was the stroke of midnight, and-

"Peter!" hissed Jennifer.

"Keep going," urged Winston. "This has gotta be good."

Peter sniggered. "Oh, it is. Very juicy."

"It was nothing," insisted Jennifer, speaking to all of them, but looking directly at Egon. "I swear."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was _nothing_," said Ray, slightly abashed.

"So, shall I weave my tale or what?" asked Peter, smug written all over his face.

Jennifer let out a huff. "Oh, fine, go ahead. You got the natives restless anyway."

* * *

"_Fifteen! Fourteen!" chanted the party goers as the ball dropped, getting closer the ground every second. Peter, Dana, Ray, and Jennifer had gathered in Times Square to watch the momentous occasion._

"_Come here, Dana!" exclaimed Peter as he pulled his wife toward him. "Gotta be ready for our big moment!"_

"_Eleven! Ten! Nine!"_

_Jennifer sighed, sad that she would be one of the only ones who wouldn't be participating in the New Years' tradition of kissing someone at the stroke of midnight. She had tried to get Alex to come along, but he had gotten the flu at the last second._

"_Eight! Seven! Six!"_

Oh well,_ thought Jennifer._ At least I won't be completely alone. Ray doesn't have anyone to kiss either.

"_Five!"_

_Jennifer slowly turned her head to Ray, who was staring, mesmerized, at the ball descending the Empire State Building. She thought about how close they were, how much they'd been through...how neither of them should be alone tonight..._

"_Four!"_

_Jennifer gulped and tapped Ray on the shoulder. "Ray!"_

"_Three!"_

"_What?" said Ray, turning to her._

"_Two!"_

_The two shared a look and in a split second, they both realized what the other was thinking. Jennifer took a deep breath and took a step toward Ray._

"_One!"_

_Suddenly, their bodies were pushed together by the rowdy spectators around them. Their faces were within mere inches of each other. Nervously, they leaned in toward each other..._

"_ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd went berserk as the ball settled on the ground and the year switched from 1990 to 1991. Jennifer and Ray's lips connected, both of them blushing like mad as they kissed._

_Peter and Dana concluded a major liplock and looked up just in time to see Jennifer pull away from Ray. Peter and Dana's jaws dropped._

_Jennifer looked down at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed with herself. She loved Ray, of course, but not like _that._ Ray too must have felt that way, because his cheeks were cherry red._

"_Um," said Jennifer, looking up. "Happy New Year."_

"_Yeah," said Ray awkwardly. "You too."_

_There was an awkward silence between the two for a second. Then Jennifer started to giggle and a grin broke out across Ray's face. The two started laughing and didn't stop until both of them were out of breath. "Happy New Year, Ray," Jennifer said again, smiling._

"_You too," Ray replied, pulling her into a bear hug._

* * *

As Peter finished his story, there were varied reactions from the listeners. Dana, Laura, Alice, Jeremy, Graham, and Oscar were grinning (which was rare for Peter's stepson; he didn't much smile). Little Kendra was giggling. Winston was chuckling quietly. Eddie grinned at his dad and gave him a high five. "Way to go, Dad!"

Ray's face was slightly flushed as he chuckled along with the crowd. Jennifer's face was covered, but everyone could tell she was laughing behind her hands. She looked up at them, stifling giggles. She tried to say something, but then she looked at Ray and the two of them went to pieces, the rest following suit. Then the laughter quieted down as Jennifer slowly looked up at Egon to gage his reaction.

Egon looked back at her solemnly, slowly got to his feet, and walked down the hill, away from the group.

"Oh no," whispered Jennifer as she watched his retreating back. She jumped to her feet and took off after him.

"Egon!" Jennifer called as she reached him at the bottom of the hill. Egon was standing with his back to her, his hands in his pockets. Jennifer ran up to him and stood beside him, and the both of them were still for a second as Jennifer tried to think of something to say. "Egon?" she asked cautiously. "Are you...mad?"

Egon silently shook his head, not looking her in the eye.

"You're upset, aren't you?" Jennifer guessed.

"A little," Egon admitted quietly.

Jennifer looked at the ground ashamedly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Peter shouldn't have told that story...I didn't know it would hurt you."

"It just...caught me off guard," Egon said.

Jennifer's gaze switched from the ground to Egon's chocolate brown eyes. "Egon...you know I don't feel that way about Ray. It's never been that way." She cupped his face in her hands. "You know that you're the one I love. I love you," she repeated, in case he hadn't gotten it the first time.

"I love you too," he murmured.

Jennifer closed her eyes as she hugged him tightly, her lips pursed. The two of them stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, completely silently, until they heard the distant shouts of their friends. "Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

A small, cautious smile crossed Jennifer's face as she looked up at Egon. "It's midnight," she whispered. "Got someone to kiss?"

"Oh, I believe I'm covered," said Egon, returning her smile with a smirk of his own.

"Well if she's not available, I think I might know someone who'd be happy to fill in," Jennifer joked. Egon chuckled.

As the hour turned to midnight and the gang yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", the two at the bottom of the hill embraced and shared a magical kiss, which carried on a bit longer than tradition called for. Jennifer sighed happily and stared into Egon's eyes. "Happy new year, Spengler," she whispered. Egon smiled and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly, there was a resonant boom, and a splash of color exploded across the sky. The fireworks (the flammable kind this time) had started. Jennifer gasped, and she and Egon looked up into at the luminescent night. The two of them gazed at the pyrotechnics for a long long time, still holding each other the whole time.


	13. 20 Facts

Twenty Facts About the Ghostbusters You Didn't Know:

1. Ray's middle name isn't Francis like he tells everyone. It really is Francine.

2. Winston is actually smarter than all the other Ghostbusters. He just doesn't let anyone know because he's cool like that.

3. Peter was an actor in college, but he went under a stage name. Later, his cousin became a screen star and borrowed Peter's stage name-Bill Murray.

4. Jennifer secretly thinks that all the other Ghostbusters are insane…and they are.

5. Egon doesn't need a barber; his hair just naturally does that.

6. Ray doesn't need to shave. He is a complete baby face.

7. Winston is really a secret agent, sent to get information on the Ghostbusters. All he's found out so far is that they're all insane.

8. Jennifer is in possession of the only rutabaga in the world that looks like Adele.

9. Egon claims to be a fan of classical music, but truthfully, his favorite singer is Janet Jackson.

10. Jennifer was Queen Elizabeth in another life; Peter was Marie Antoinette.

11. Ray isn't a real human. He's actually an automaton…with a heart.

12. Winston moonlights as a male model.

13. Egon has calculated that he has consumed over 100,000 Twinkies in his whole life.

14. Peter learned how to read when he was nine; he potty-trained when he was twelve.

15. Jennifer doesn't just talk the talk; she walks the walk.

16. When the gang is bored, they have Just Dance battles. Egon always wins.

17. Ray sleeps with a plush Stay Puft.

18. The Ghostbusters were very dissatisfied with the movie _Ghostbusters_, which was based on their adventures. As Jennifer said, "The movie was all about Peter." Peter, however, was quite pleased with the film and claims that Jennifer just has sour grapes because she was only in one scene that made her look like a dumb bimbo.

19. Ray and Jennifer are the only ones who know where Egon's ticklish spot is.

20. Jennifer could've been a rock star, but she chose to be a Ghostbuster instead.


	14. Jennifer Meets The Family

"Egon, I'm nervous," whispered Jennifer. She stared at the small house out of her car window anxiously. The two had come to this place because they been invited to the Spengler Family Reunion.

"You shouldn't be," said Egon consolingly.

"But what if…what if they don't like me?" Jennifer asked, giving him a wounded look.

Egon put his hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. "They will," he said firmly.

Jennifer stared at him momentarily, then nodded. "Okay."

The two of them got out the car and made their way to the front door of the house. Jennifer felt butterflies in her stomach as Egon rang the doorbell.

The front door opened. "Uncle Egon!" exclaimed the young man who had answered.

"Hello, Ed," said Egon, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," said Ed merrily. He looked at Jennifer and smiled. "Hello. I'm Ed Spengler, Egon's nephew."

Jennifer smiled, already feeling comfortable. "Well, I'm Jennifer, Egon's wife. It's nice to meet you."

Ed laughed. "We'll have to introduce to you my sister! Her name's Jennifer too."

"Really?" said Jennifer. "Wow, what a coincidence."

"Well, come on in," said Ed, letting the two of them in. "Everybody's here."

Egon, Jennifer, and Ed went into the living room. The room was full of people. Jennifer counted eleven in all. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone," said Ed, steering them toward a pretty looking woman standing near the door, with a five year old boy tugging at her skirt and a three year old girl straddling her knee. "This is my wife, Maria," said Ed proudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Maria, this is my uncle Egon and his wife, Jennifer."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Dr. Spengler," said Maria, shyly smiling. She had tan skin and curly auburn hair. "Ed's told me so much about you."

"Whatever he said, it was true," said Jennifer proudly. "And are these your little ones?"

"Oh, yes," said Maria, looking down at the children. "This is Greg, and this is Katrina."

"We named her after Grandmother Katherine, Egon," said Ed.

"I see," said Egon, nodding. Katherine, dead now, had been his mother and the grandmother of Ed. Edison, Egon's father, was dead too.

"I have a daughter too," said Jennifer. "Her name is Alice. But she couldn't come today, she had to man the firehouse."

"Oh, your daughter is a Ghostbuster?" said Maria, looking at Egon.

"Stepdaughter, actually," said Egon. "And yes, she is."

"Uncle Egon?" called a voice. Egon and Jennifer turned around to see a young woman with a baby in her arms standing behind them. "It's me! Jen!"

Jennifer guessed that this must be Egon's niece, the one who had the same name as her.

"Hello, Jen," said Egon. "My, you've grown."

"Yup," said Jen proudly. "I'm all grown up now. I've even got a girl of my own." She gestured to the baby in her arms. "This is Bella."

"Oh, she's adorable," said Jennifer, leaning in to see the infant better.

"Thank you," said Jen, grinning proudly. "She just five months old…and you are?"

Jennifer laughed. "I'm Jennifer, Egon's wife."

Jen laughed too. "Well I'm Jennifer, Egon's niece. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well," said Jennifer.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jennifer had met everyone at the party, including Jen's husband Richard, and Egon's uncle Jack, and Egon's two cousins Rudy and Isadora. She had also met Egon's sister-in-law, Emily, the mother of Ed and Jen.

"Where's your husband?" Jennifer had asked. She was curious to meet Egon's brother, wondering if they'd be anything alike.

"You mean you haven't met him?" Emily asked. "Well, you will. Soon enough." Then she'd laughed and walked away.

Jennifer was confused for a second, then shrugged. Whatever that meant.

Jennifer looked around Egon. She spotted him by the table, eating a cookie. She should have known he'd be getting his daily sugar fix right about now. She moseyed over to him and said. "Hey. I think your family actually likes me."

Egon looked up at her. "What?"

"Well, I was worried that your family wouldn't like me, but your uncle Jack called me 'sweetheart', so maybe they do," babbled Jennifer. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Egon stared at her confusedly. "What?" Jennifer said. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," said Egon, "but I'm afraid I'm don't know who you are. Should I?"

"Uh, yeah," snorted Jennifer, thinking Egon was making a joke and decided to play along. "I was the prostitute you paid for last night. How could you not remember such exquisite love making?"

Egon's eyebrow shot up. "What?" he said, aghast.

"Jennifer, there you are," called a voice from behind her. Jennifer turned around. A man had come up beside her. It was…Egon?

Jennifer looked back at the man he had been talking to. He was still staring at her as if she was the thing from outer space. But he was definitely Egon. Jennifer looked back to the other man. He was Egon too! Jennifer's head ping-ponged back and forth between the two Egons confusedly. She was so shocked she couldn't even say anything.

The second man noticed the first man, who was still staring at Jennifer in alarm, and said to her, "Oh, I see you've met my twin brother."

"T-t-t-twin?" sputtered Jennifer.

"Yes," continued the second man. "Jennifer, meet Elon Spengler."

Jennifer looked at the first man, then the second one again. Then she realized what was going on and blushed furiously. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" said the real Egon.

"I believe there's been a mistaken case of identity, brother," said Egon's double, who no longer looked shocked but now somewhat amused. "Your wife obviously thought I was you. Not an uncommon mistake, am I right?"

"True," agreed Egon, nodding.

"I am _so_ sorry," said Jennifer to Elon, humiliated.

"It's all right," said Elon, smiling to show Jennifer that all previously made innuendos would not be mentioned. "And by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer. I thought my brother here would never take a bride."

Jennifer gave Egon a tiny smile. Egon rolled his eyes at his brother. "When you want the best, you have to wait."

Jennifer blushed. "I see charm runs in the family," she joked.

"Yes," agreed Elon. "But I believe I got the looks in the family." He smirked at Egon.

"Then I got the brains," Egon shot back, also smirking.

"Touché," agreed Elon.

Jennifer looked at both of the men and shook her head. "Freaky," she muttered under her breath.


	15. Alternate Endings

**These are some possible alternate endings I thought of for the "GB + Me" series. What do you think? Warning: Highly Stupid Content**

* * *

_The "Epiphany"_

"Jennifer? Jennifer!"

Jennifer Colby was shaken out her thoughts by her friend Alex. They were sitting in a coffee shop in Queens, and it was 1984. Earlier that day, she had been experimented on by her creepy parapsychology professor, Peter Venkman. "Hey! What happened? We were talking and then you just totally zoned out."

Jennifer looked Alex confusedly. For a second she could have sworn that it was 2009 and she was married to a weirdo scientist. She had a daughter named Alice and was pregnant with another child.

But what was really weird was that she had dreamed that she was a "Ghostbuster"…whatever that is. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just…spaced out for a second."

Alex clicked his tongue and took a sip of his coffee. "I'll say."

* * *

_The "Filmmakers"_

It was the middle of night. Dan Aykroyd's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in bed. He'd just had a prophetic dream! "Ivan! Ivan! Wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking the man in bed next to him.

Ivan Reitman moaned and rubbed his bleary eyes. "What is it, Danny?"

"I just had this crazy dream!" Dan said excitedly.

"What about?" Ivan grunted.

"There's these people who get dressed up in beige jumpsuits and weird backpacks and they ran around catching ghosts!" Dan rambled. "I think this is a sign!"

"A sign? For what?"

"A movie screenplay!" said Dan. "Just think! This could be the next big movie of the eighties!"

"Cool!" said Ivan. "We should tell Harold!"

"Good idea!" Dan rolled over and shook awake the man on his left side. "Hey Harold! We have to talk!"

Harold Ramis woke up and put on his glasses. "What is it? I was just having a dream that Jack Black was a caveman. Hey, maybe I should make a movie about that…"

"Well save it for next millineum!" exclaimed Dan. "I just had a dream that's going to make a great movie!"

"Really? What's it about?"

"Okay, are you ready? It's called..." Dan paused for dramatic effect. "Ghostbusters."

* * *

_The "Microscope"_

The scientist peered into the microscope. Inside he could see little people running around.

"I told you, Eldridge," bragged his friend, who was standing beside him. "There are worlds within worlds."

"Yes, I suppose I owe you that two-fifty now," grumbled Eldridge, looking up from the microscope. "But what were they doing in there? What were those little microorganisms doing running around with those baggy tan jumpsuits?"

The second scientist shrugged. "Beats me. It looked like they were catching ghosts or something."

Eldridge nodded slowly. "Ah…do you want to get some coffee?"

* * *

_The "Creepy Fangirl"_ (Catch the _Dallas_ reference!)

Catie's eyes blinked open. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Water was running in the shower; someone was in there. Catie pushed aside the curtains to find her mother bathing in there. "Mom?" she said.

"Yes, what is it?" Catie's mom said.

"I just had the strangest dream…I was this girl named Jennifer Colby and I was a Ghostbuster…"

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Catie's Mom, climbing out of her shower and wrapping a towel around her torso. "It was just a dream."

"Okay…" Catie started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Catie's mom asked.

"To my computer. I want to write this story down…maybe publish it on or something…"

Catie went back into her bedroom and started to leave. But before she did, she gave her shrine dedicated to Harold Ramis a long look…

* * *

_The "Ultimate Ending"_

Iran finally got ahold of a nuclear bomb. They dropped it on America and the Ghostbusters and everybody died. The end. And Iran was all like, "ha ha. No more stupid Ghostbuster fan fiction."

**:P**


	16. The Phantom Gets Busted!

**I also posted this as a crossover story.**

Christine's mind was racing as the Phantom of the Opera led her down the secret passageway that had been cleverly hidden behind the grand mirror in her dressing room. "Sing once again with me our strange duet!" exclaimed the Phantom. "My power over-"

_Blzzzzzzzzzzzrt!_ The singing was interrupted by a brilliant stream of light that hit the Phantom and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Aaaaah!" yelled the Phantom, writhing on the ground. "What the heck?!"

A man wearing a khaki jumpsuit and a large, strange looking device on his back stepped out of the shadows. "Don't worry, ma'am," he said to Christine, aiming the wand of the machine at the Phantom. "I've got everything under control."

"Who are you?" said Christine fearfully.

"Ray Stantz, Ghostbusters," the man said curtly. "Now, all I have to do is trap this phantom into my ghost trap and-"

"You idiot!" exclaimed the Phantom, still on the ground. His hand was clutched over the unmasked part of his face where the proton stream had burned him. "I'm not an _actual ghost_. It's just my title!"

"Wait…you're not a ghost?" said Ray, lowering his weapon.

"No! Gah!" he said in anguish. "My face…again!"

Ray stood there awkwardly, watching the Phantom squirm in pain. "So…" he said to Christine, "You wanna grab some coffee sometime?"


End file.
